Timeline of Prime Earth
Throughout its history, the Earth and the planets of the current "Capitol System" have been the result of numerous wars, historical turn-arounds and history-changing events. The historical outline displayed in the stories of the Interrealm Universe had changed radically for the Human race as they now co-exist with other species, coupled with space exploration reaching far beyond our own universe. The Prime Earth Timeline serves as a placement list of all the events that are vital to understanding how the "present" of the story came to be and mentions of those events to help move the story along. Note: This timeline page is a continuing work in progress and new events will be added, changed and/or deleted until finalization can be achieved. All dates are displayed in the base-10 system. Pre-21st Century Neolithic Era (10,200 - 2000 BCE) 7480 BCE *Earliest known record of an established Atlantian civilization. 6210 BCE *The decadent Atlantian Empire develops with leaps and bounds in the arts and sciences while the rest of mankind outside the empire struggles onward. Amidst fears of outsiders entering their empire. new measures were taken and securing missions to find suitable species to turn into stronger beasts. The Dire Wolf was once such candidate to be enhanced through experimentation until they became the early quadrupedal Direans. Used mostly as guard dogs and supplemental beasts of burden. Over several generations, the once quadrupedal beasts broke into two groups, one becoming more anthropomorphic and smarter with each generation causing concern. 5162 - 5150 BCE - First Dragon War *Meanwhile, growing tensions between the Atlantians and the members of the Dragon Council rise over their growing use of technology and their domination. Eventually talks break down between the two great factions leading to first-strike attacks against Atlantis. Those not fighting took to their first spaceships and left Earth before the dragon factions destroyed the empire. 2540-2390 BCE *King Anubis I arrives on earth in a crash landing and encounters with the early human civilizations in Egypt. In the years before his recovery, he was instrumental in his contributions to the development of the Egyptian empire, including the construction of the Pyramids of Giza. With more Anubians arriving fifty years later, they added on to the legends of other deities including Anubis who, a brilliant warrior at the time became infamous for his battles with the most kills making him the "God of Death". At the time of their departure, a significant portion of humans were chosen to go with them to the stars. All of which were chronicled in the Journal of the Seventh Sun, detailing the "birth" of the G'yptian Empire. *Since the fall of Atlantis, dragons from different factions create smaller civilizations far from the humans, some underground within vast mountain ranges in what became the "Great Migration". There, they lived in peace far from humanity with some encounters that created legends. Sea-type dragons claimed the ruins and adapted it to fit their new home below the ocean. First Millennium CE (1 - 999 CE) 210 - 999 CE - The Rise and Fall of Dragon Civilizations on Earth *With social shifts towards Dragons grows high against them, Humans began slaying them one by one to those two dare live close, Some factors for the reason is the decline of resources and the clash of cultures and differences in technological progress and hesitation to share with the humans under the assumed fear that they would become like the Atlantians. Soon interspecies diseases had forced the "Greater" dragon populations into near-extinction, as a last resort. several complete subterranean civilizations were built to save what's left of their race. Few remain on the surface to face the challenges of humanity wiping them out and the disease. Second Millennium CE (1000 - 1999 CE) 1260 CE - Okan, The Last Dragon Dies *Saint George, a knight that befriended a Eastern drake named "Okan" for years. However when afflicted with the same disease that killed most if not all surface-dwelling greater dragons becomes a danger to himself and others. This disease often effects the mind, causing them to become savage and destructive monsters which justifies humans seeking their destruction. In an act of mercy, Saint George slays Okan the last surface-dwelling dragon on Earth. Often this story is covered up in the legend that bares his name. However the disease that affected Okan has mutated and reached trans-species stage to infect the Human race a century later. 1348 CE - Okan Strain becomes Black Death *The "Okan" Strain, the disease that has affected the dragon originated from the last surface dwelling in China before it reached zooanosis and took on a new form as the Bubonic Plague. 1357 CE - Disease Cured *The scientists in the Dragon civilizations has finally managed to cure the disease but with the greater population down to several hundred thousand if felt like a tragic victory. The cure is widely distributed but no effort was made in the strain that wiped out most of the human population since their needs came first and they were nearly hunted down to extinction. 1947 CE - The Lost Brigade *During World War II, several special squadrons from the UK and France teamed up with the dragons in an effort to defeat the Nazis and save several underworld cites from being discovered in exchange for better battle strategies. Until a century later, this was kept top secret as this secret alliance became known as "The Lost Brigade". 1950-1962 CE - The Age of Observation *In communication with each other the hidden dragon civilizations do wonder what has happened to civilization above since their hiding in the early part of the millennium and sent out "Lesser" dragons to observe how much human civilization has changed. Only most have returned and few gotten so into the culture they adapted to it under human guises. 1983 CE - The Millennial Incident *Several underground experiments led to an incident that disrupted several computers both on the surface and outer space. Since this happened during the high-tensions of the Cold War, NATO was on edge believing to be the first signs of a coming Russian attack. The problem was fixed before World War III could occur. 1998-1999 CE - Wishing... *Several dragon civilizations do wish to return to the surface but new oppressive councils often fed their race with propaganda about the humans and the now extinct disease could make a comeback discouraging leaving but a few brave souls did came out to see modern civilization even to usher in the new Millennium. It wouldn't be until 2038 that a brave greater dragoness would change history forever. 21st-23rd Century - Pre-Second Dragon War 2020 CE *NASA makes successful manned mission to Mars. 2038 CE - Meccenti Appears *During a recent earthquake one of the great walls separating the dragon civilizations fell leaving it wide open for any dragon to leave. Though the campaign to keep them in the cities worked well in keeping the peace, one greater dragoness left the colony to explore human civilization. Around March 10, there were reports of a giant-lizard like beast appearing out of nowhere and later traced her source at the Alps in Europe. Landing in Brussels on April 18, Belgium the massive dragoness presented herself with all the details about her hidden world. Her name is Meccenti, best known as just "Mecca". 2041 CE - The Age of Reemergence *Amidst conflict and revolution as a result of Mecca's actions in defiance of the councils of the civilizations orders to stay in, many defied and left often because their cities were growing in decline and knowledge of the outside world. Knowing that they can no longer hold their populations, Zaniza, the first civilization to open during the midst of growing fears and assumed prejudices of the Humans. In December of that year, that one hidden city became the lead in encouraging other hidden great cities and lands to open into the modern world, ushering in what became known as the Age of Reemergence *Computer science has reached in milestone in A.I. as it has finally reached human level intelligence. 2041 CE - Establishment Laws and China Welcomes Dragonkind *The Reemergence: A mass global resurgence of dragons came out from all over the world. Some develop settlements outside major cities and others actually integrated. Leaving some governments to create "establishment" laws preventing dragon populations from expanding into the cities. Meanwhile, China welcomes dragonkind with open arms due to ancient cultural links in spite of the mind-altering disease that effected their kind. But other cities such as Tokyo, Sydney, Honolulu, New York City, London and Berlin institute quarantine and integration laws before their national governments kicked in. *Anti-dragon protest spring up even dragon-hate groups emerged. A spike in the number of crimes against or caused by dragons and humans rose. In response to prevent the violence from reaching catastrophic rates, segregation laws are introduced mostly to protect humans against the stronger and more dominant race. 2074 CE *The Fiens Corporation becomes the first private enterprise to finish work on a lunar colony leading up to the UN Corporate Governance Act. This grants major corporations to take on the executions of the government in a time of their own resources growing scares in the wake of an unstable economy. 2082 CE - China's Segregation Laws and Total Citizenship *In 2060, the Pongyang Massacre, a bloody conflict between humans and the Quiang clan led to the deaths of 294 of their lesser dragonkind and in response, they attacked 12 with machetes. Leaving then Premier Biming Chen to institute segregation laws and to punish those involved with execution. This hurts dragon-human relations until the cause of the massacre was found out by a group of humans linked ancestrally to families who were killed by dragons during the disease and killed the unrelated clan in revenge. *In 2083, China in a bold move became the first nation to abolish Cheng's laws and grants the dragons living within its borders total citizenship as the last act of the communist party. 2085 CE - Mounting Catastrophes *May 4 - spelled a catastrophe in Human-Dragon relations never before seen since the Pongyang Massacre: The Crazy Horse Incident. Two violent dragon factions want the claim the land which is the Crazy Horse monument, one group claims that it is their worshiping grounds while the other as their mating grounds. The tensions rose until one group attacked another and blew up into all-out war. The fighting resulted in the deaths of a thousand humans and the destruction of the monument. This destroyed any hopes for integration for Dragons in the United States. *As much the worlds oil-producing economies can hold back with better, efficient technologies, the reach of the post-peak oil consequences have arrived. All over, global oil production plummets and prices skyrocket across the board. In some places a simple gallon of gasoline hits $1175 a gallon and rising. *With an unstable economy and the rise of oil prices, some governments resorted to conflicts over resources, massive influx of money, combined with new but destructive financial products resulting in hyperinflation of the world's currencies. The final nail came from the technology side, current silicon-based technology reached its peak according to Moore's Law Wikipedia: Moore's Law - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moores_law. On September 20 at 10:15 AM panic runs through Wall St. and global stock markets crash. Black Wednesday marks the start of the Second Great Depression and the Resource Wars. 2095 - 2102 CE - The Second Great Depression Winds to a Close *Small wars between small nations and superpowers over valuable resources rage on. Many were out on the street with valueless money and no food. It would take until 2095 before a full recovery is even possible. The depression ended over a five year period thanks to the combined knowledge of human-dragon research into new fuels, elements and materials leading up to a new wave of technology and the global economy to enter a new paradigm. 2104 CE - Space Advancements *London Space Inc., a world leader in orbital construction establishes the first non-equatorial space elevator. Established as "The London Beanstalk" *Apolos City became the first active establishment on Marsh since the first human landing and begin works into the feasibility plan for Project Genesis: The plan to terraform the planet back to life. 2110 - 2128 CE - Human-Dragon Sentimentalism and the rise of Black Sanguine *The rise of Human sentimentalism came as a result of their help bringing the world out of a depression and the resource wars. The industrialized nations called on their governments to put an end to the segregation laws and begin work on establishing dragon rights. Though met with protest and strong opposition from more powerful leaders, hate groups with political ties and interest groups. One group in particular will not stand by as dragons are rose to the level of mankind and formed Black Sanguine with their message: Humanity above all! *On July 20, the first summit for dragon rights begins in Pretoria, South Africa in a move to become one of the first nations to establish real rights to dragons and to become a layout for other nations to follow. But seven days into the event, a massive explosion killed most of the high-dragon and human representatives. Black Sanguine is behind the attack and made their message clear. Destroy relations and bring back the old days of hunting dragons to extinction. 2135 CE *The first stretch of Project Genesis is complete in forming the atmosphere to near-earth levels but explorers still need heavy clothing and respirators. *With further advancements, cryonics has finally been perfected. Once a practice with many messy and fatal flaws, it was once a total fad. Now over 165,000 people entered into the cryonics clinics for various reasons, the most popular is for immortality or to wait for medical science to advance itself enough to cure their diseases. The current idea from experts is that with the current technology, it would allow subjects to stay frozen and be revived for up to 100 years. 2143 CE - The Abtrennung Years *Years after the events now called "Black July", the governments of central Europe gathered among increasing threats of attacks by Black Sanguine with their intent to kill humans if necessary, form stronger laws in what became known as Abtrennung or "Separation", forcing heavy sanctions against dragon populations living in the region. *The United States threatened sanctions against the nations participating in the practice but where shot down by combined EU tensions and the threat of expulsion from NATO. It was later discovered that several EU politicians have strong ties with the powerful terrorist group even so far as to supply weapons. 2148 CE - Advancements in Colonization & Energy *Soon after more Martian colonies have been established, advancements in the science of colonization has led to more colonies on the moons of Jupiter, Neptune and the Asteroid Belt. It will be more years before the first Venusian colony is open. *A revolutionary new study into black holes have lead to the start of the use of them for future singularity reactors. 2150-2158 CE - The New European Revolutions *Reminiscent of the catastrophes of the past, the German people were the first to rose up and revolt against the government and its supporter of anti-dragon support: Chancellor Ferdinand Strauss. Most focused on his views and unrepentant support of a terrorist attack resulting in the deaths of over 1200 students. The Stuttgart catastrophe was the result of the mayors defiance of the chancellor's anti-integration stance by allowing dragons to get the same education and opportunities as humans. In furor, Strauss has the mayor captured and charged with treason but the combined human and dragon supporters including local forces ready to fight against the German army. The ensuing battles became known as the Hammurabi War, A series of battles the nearly devastated the nation. Frankfurt and Munich were its first casualties. *Meanwhile, other governments that institute Abtrennrung also gained the strength to rise up against the practice and began fighting their governments to get full rights back. *Meanwhile in Germany, a united coalition of Swiss, Austrian and Polish forces came in to seize the capitol of Berlin Led by General Mathias Helbronner, he was successful on August 1st in getting Strauss to surrender and face major war crimes not only against the German people but against the people of Europe in the crime of Abtrennrung, no more equivalent to Apartheid. *The central governments also were recaptured and vowed to restore their governments to their full glory along with the granting of full rights to dragons. All except for one dragon who, through the horrors of Stuttgart would never see the humans the same way again. 2162 - 2169 CE - The Fall of Black Sanguine and Segregation ends in America *In Europe, the Free Republic of Germany is established with Chancellor Huber calls forth to hunt down and put an end to Black Sanguine's reign of terror. There have been numerous attempts on his life to stop his campaign but where unsuccessful but those attempts soon exposed the impotence of the hate group and ultimately led to the capture of their leader and eventual sentence to death. *On February 10th, 2168. The U.S. Congress under new leadership along with progress moving on since the Crazy Horse incident, progressive governors and prominent species rights figures end segregation on the state level. The Congress signs off on the 30th Amendment, granting Dragons full rights and citizenship which will be active the following year after its signed. 2170 CE - Shivian Knight becomes UN Ambassador *Shivian Knight, A lesser drake has been chosen to become the first non-human ambassador to the United Nations. A survivor of Black July and a participant of the Swiss Coalition during the Hammurabi War, takes the position with honor and the moment a great milestone for dragons worldwide. 2171 CE - Drakas and the Rise of the Purists *Drakas a survivor of the War and the Revolutions grows a massive hatred towards humanity. Believing that they are beyond redemption and unworthy of living. In a systematic effort, he establishes the ideas that dragons should be the true rulers of the Earth and for humans to be wiped off the face of the Earth. Other dragons who didn't get the same progress as the others do join the cause. On April 19th, a global broadcast interrupts all radio and televisions sends a ominous warning to all nations that the "Purists" are here and humanity will pay for its crimes against dragonkind. 2178 and Beyond - Age of Intersystem Exploration *With new star drives and compressive physics including improvements of the new Alcubierre Drive Wikipedia: Alcubierre drive - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alcubierre_drive; Travel beyond the solar system is now possible. Along the the developments and more starts of colonies on other planets and moons across the solar system. The Venusian colonies became a success and the basis for building colonies that can take extreme environments. 2214 CE - The Call for Universal Rights *Ambassador Knight begins long campaign for universal rights for all member nations to follow in the wake of new societal shifts. 2218-2280 CE - The Age of Superstates *Treaties, new generations have come to close old political ties and nationalism in favor for unification into new larger superstates. With calls for stronger social and economic interdependence, more superstates formed with little opposition. The United States, Brazil, Australia, China, Japan, South Africa and Belgium were the only ones to remain out of the trend. 2283 CE - Knight steps down and Purists form Sovereign State *After many years of service and being the one leading the way of making all of dragonkind co-exist with humanity, Knight steps down and Pryadon Amas becomes his successor. *Meanwhile, a majority of dragons who felt left out of the new world began to form into a purist sect and deem themselves into a full sovereign state in the Caucuses. Separating themselves from the so-called newly formed strategic collective: The Terran Alliance, with additional support from 237 million dragons from all over the world support what will become the Purist Union. 2285 CE - Mars moves for Sovereignty *With Mars now at near-earth levels and Olympus opened as the first major city colony. With its stance, calls for it to become a new nation arose apart from its parent nations. They will soon become the United States of Mars or USM. 2287 CE - The Crown of Thorns *Taking over decades to build and with resources taken from both the earth and the asteroid belt colonies. The defensive platform known as "The Crown of Thorns" is finally complete. A massive ring surrounding the Earth equipped with weapons and missile defense systems. Developed by the mega-corporation Starlight Industries, it was designed to protect the planet from "external" threats. 2290 CE - The Summit of the Species *Through years of hard work and speculation of what could be true. Ambassador Amas announces the first inter-species peace conference: The Summit of the Species. Its goals are to create better diplomatic understanding between the human nations and the dragon civilizations as well the co-existence for both species to work together. 2291 CE - The Assassination of President Hyatt *The promise of the summit collapsed after one of the prime delegates. US President Micheal Hyatt was assassinated by Purist sympathizers in order to prevent the summit's development. In the months following the attack, a number of anti-human attacks grow around the world and in the colonies. The summit eventually collapses and won't happen again until 2298. *In response to the now growing Purist threat, succeeding president Charles Mayner joins the Terran Alliance as a strategic partner. 2292-2296 CE - Purist Expansion and Weapons *Over the course of five years, the Purists have been growing in strength and in numbers. Expanding from their location in the Caucasus, they soon began to attack the surrounding nations and pulling them into their own boarders. What no-one expects that their weapons and tactics are from the civilizations themselves. A secret long kept from humans to progress relations now out in full force and that is why they are successful in their conquest. *Meanwhile another aspect of long lost magics and draconian technology. Drakas orders the creation of a special breed of greater dragon endowed with heavy magics to become the equivalent of a nuclear weapon in case the unthinkable comes. 2297 CE - The Summit of the Species Begins, Ends in Catastrophe * While tensions run high with the growth of the their nation the Terrans and Purists make their stand against one another. The Union continues to gain power in the eastern world in nations that either were quick to surrender or accepted them. Amas plans to move the summit from its former planned space in Vancouver to Prague because of suspected Purist activity there. On March 13, the first sessions of the Summit were more focused in having non-purists and humanity work together in suppressing the growing threat. Suddenly representatives including General Drakas himself to oversee and to represent in the summit, even against protests from the people who lost lands and nations to them. * Furor runs over the summit as Drakas speaks and learns of their summits efforts, regarding them as fruitless and pointless and the only way for them to be stopped is for them to get what they want. Mainly for most major cities in Europe and Asia to surrender and expel the humans from ancient lands that were once theirs. Some that became cities in the first place. Under much pressure and threats to walk out, Amas is left with no choice but to remove the representatives of the union from the summit. * Furious over the ejection, Drakas leaves Prague and continues is campaign of expansion by now has already taken the Caucuses and most of South Russia and further down into Iran west into Europe close to where the summit is taking place. His advisers can only see the rejection of their demands as an act of war against the Terrans. Soon he orders a full attack against the Ukrainian border in order to advance to the capitol. * On April 19, at 9:35 AM, in what became the single greatest disaster for human-dragon relations, a separate sect of Purists who felt betrayed by the Union's inactions by the rejection, broke off and launched a full-on assault against the capitol. Since they made no declaration of their identity, many were quick to associate them with the union and the cut through the the European forces and into the Summit hall, opening firing on all who attended, including the delegates. Amas was among the victims. 2298-2299 CE - The Caucasus Wars * The following day, Drakas had the sect executed for their actions and turns to the angered Terrans to back down and deal in emergency talks. However, those talks broke down as his advisers kept delaying and eventually rejecting any notion for them to back down. Some nations see this as the Alliance's failure to rectify such a heinous act. In response, Turkey, Iran and Russia immediately declared war against the Union to reclaim their lands and free their people. * For nearly two years, the combined effort of the three nations attacked but where faced with pre-reemergence weaponry from the Union that they have never seen before and were certain of their defeat. But the Terrans did came to their aid with the combined effort of humans and dragons working together in making new armaments to defeat their forces. * Draka's fearing that his goals would collapse with the advancing forces against his own armies holding him back. On December of that year, it was time for him to show his willingness to unleash his "nuclear weapons". December 2299 CE - The Six Days the World Burns * They were the product of ancient magic, the strength of the prime greater dragons and modern technology. Drakas unleashed the great beasts known only as Omega Drakes upon his selected targets. Moscow was the first city to get hit where they first thing they say was a single, large dragon breaking through the perimeter before unleashing a massive fireball that annihilated most of the city and left the rest to sweeping fires. * Panic in other cities ensued as major population centers start to evacuate as the Omegas sweep in and burn everything in their path. Every hour a major city is destroyed, military bases gone and any attempts to retaliate were met with a wall of fire hotter than the surface of the sun. * After six days of attacks, most of the heavy populous cities are destroyed and the death tolls are in hundreds of millions. While still strong, out from the ruins, the Terrans, EU and other nations officially declare war against the union. This became World War III, but to the dragons who have known history, it became known as the Second Dragon War. Because of the nature it pitted them against a greater power. 24th Century - The Shattered Age: Second Dragon War / WWIII After decades of struggle to bring peace and prosperity to the two species, it ultimately lead to disaster and finally war. Earth was not the only planet to be effected when the first shots were fired. The colonies of Venus, Mars and the Asteroid Belt soon fell to war from Purists who also want to take it for themselves and wipe humanity off. All hopes for peace are now destroyed along with the deaths of billions of lives. A united front is formed to fight against those who seek only domination but also extinction with most major governments in his area fallen, Drakas has taken them to expand his nation and captured the survivors to either kill or enslave for the nation he formed. Meanwhile, the humans and dragons joined and strengthened the Terran Alliance to become to new front to fight what they see is their greatest threat. The whole of he 24th century will forever be known in Earth's history as the "Shattered Age." 2300-2309 CE - Recovery * The Terran Alliance is recovering and concentrating most into recovering survivors and burying the dead as a result of what can be called "The Great Firestorm". Some of the major cities were only chosen to be rebuilt partially to house and care for the survivors. Resources from other planets despite some destroyed mid-transit by Purist space forces arrive on Earth to help with building efforts. When the numbers came in, the death toll of both human and dragon casualties reached 5.8 billion. * Strategists estimate for full recovery of the world's cities to take over a century to rebuild and even more to repopulate. Meanwhile, Purist forces continue to expand outward even occupying the remains of the cities to seize the survivors, what fate awaits them is unknown apart from death or the work camps. * The Amazon Rainforest is now 75 percent eliminated as a result of the firestorm. * With capacities reaching battle-readiness, the Terran Alliance now begins full war against the Union. 2310 CE - Battle of Lunaris * The first battle of the War with its theater in outer space. The colony of Lunaris on earth's moon over its resources and marked the first victory for the Terrans. 2324 CE - South American Heavy * The first Purist takeover of the Amazon region and later most of the south American continent achieved with coordinated fusion-based nuclear strikes against cities not affected by the firestorm and driving them out. The Argentinean area is the only Terran-occupied area. 2329 CE - Russian Starlight I & II * In the wake of the South American Takeover, the Terrans can not afford to loose another major land to area denial attacks. With heavy mechas and cold-fusion low-yield weapons, The Terrans recapture the fallen city of Moscow and destroy purist strongholds, forcing them back south. In response Drakas orders to launch the dragons that were responsible for the great firestorm and destroy Moscow. But a greater dragon counterattack stopped and killed those dragons before they can reach city limits. * The forces eventually pushed the Purists back down into the Caucuses and out to the north. In the second campaign, Terran forces expanded outward from Moscow until most of of the former European Russia went back to the Terrans and West Europe to deal with the rest. 2332 CE - Red Revolution * While the battles continue on Earth, Mars had a better outcome due to the minimal forces there. The Colonies of Olympus and Tully Station fought against Purist revolutionary forces across the great valley and other areas of the planet. 2333 CE - The Clear Campaign & The Armistice of Benelux *With the Terrans at both sides against the Purists in central Europe They know that they are surrounded. However commander of the purists launched tactical nuclear weapons against advancing troops in their claim to take eastern Europe this was known as the Clear Campaign, for it was made to clear out major swaths of land to make through into all of Europe. In light of this shocking attack, General Drakas calls for an immediate cease-fire. *Seventeen days after the cease-fire, Drakas and President Grant signed the Armistice of Benelux, cosigned in part with the de facto leaders of Belgium, the Netherlands and Luxembourg, the three leading military points for the Terrans in Europe. This act would only serve to put tume for both forces to stand down while being technically still at war. It was also upon realization that most of the weapons rendered most valued lands uninhabitable, an uneasy agreement that some would see as a break to build up before resuming the fighting and deciding the winner once and for all. 2335-2375 CE - The Armistice Years *During these years, both Purists and Terrans have been at an uneasy peace for decades leaving time for them to deal with creeping internal issues that plagued the populace. This leaves scientists to concentrate more on clean-up efforts and to recover most of the planet that has hot been ravaged by runaway climate change or war. Radiation scrubbers became instrumental in cleaning up uninhabitable lands. Most of the world's major cities have been restored thanks to faster and more efficient construction methods including the reclamation of lands lost to rising sea levels. *A dwindling food supply became paramount priority as the Terrans found seeds from the Norwegian Seed Vault Wikipedia: Svalbard Global Seed Vault - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seed_vault. Becoming vital in restoring lost farmland and project Noah for aggressive livestock replenishment the two sides knew that continuing the war would render the planet uninhabitable. *Lands claimed by the Purists are highly productive and new cities have formed as a show of strength of a dragons-only industry and life making them far superior than the co-existing Terrans but the reality shows that all their progress is the work of brutal slave labor from humans and dragons who dare stood against them. *In order to suppress the pain and horrors of the war. New criminal syndicates formed and produced a new generation of drugs and narcotics to fill the demand. "Swick", "Moonjockey" and "Vast" a heavy sedative made for better anesthetics for injured soldiers and a experimental super-steroid called "Red Diesel" which many theorized was half of the reason a subclass of humans known as Goliathans came to be. Both governments have struggled to combat these drugs with little success. *Small revolutions rang across the globe, calling for the end of the Armistice and possible peace between the two nations more focusing on the freeing of the enslaved populace from Purist lands. The Purist city of Machan endured the worst when brave protesters who want better were brutally shot down in defiance of a clearing law. In Australia, a radical hate group from Sydney calling for expelling all dragons out of the island nation leading up to the citywide riots leaving few killed and many hurt. 2377 CE - Memorial Woods * In the partly reconstructed city of Washington D.C. a memorial service took place in remembering the victims of the attack on Prague, further service led to the construction of a large memorial forest outside of the city and been christened "Memorial Woods". Dedication was placed on April 19, 2377 a full 80 years since the day. 2378-2385 CE - The Awakening Years * No one knows how it began but the firestorm dragons were the first and only instance where magic was weaponized but now, during the fading years of the Armistice, other beings start to emerge: Elves, Minotaurs, Magic-yielding beings and other species that after seeing the carnage the two groups caused now most do what they can to save their world from this. Along with the appearance of these beings, Magic makes a comeback in full force in a world were technology is supreme. 2386 CE - Armistice Fails, War Begins Again * Talks break down between current Terran president Unate and Drakas now into his elder stage. The renewal of the Armistice of Benelux fails and the fighting will begin again. What they do not know that Drakas has in development a dragon far more powerful than anything he has in his arsenal including the remaining firestorm dragons. If he fails, he will unleash this doomsday beast and everything will burn. But the development of the Terrans and unaware that his maintaining of a dragon-only world left his nation working with too little resources. The war will soon shift to the enemy's favor. 2390 CE - Battle of Transient Pass * The first cracks of the Union did not show on Earth, but Mars as the more enhanced Purist army try to take Olympus but the Terrans fought back and expelled them from the planet. On turn heading for Earth they were soon destroyed by weapons of the Crown of Thorns for the first time ever. 2392-2395 CE - The Olympian Plague * Developed with the effort of Purist sympathetic Elves and Olympians, created a disease that affects humans with a specific genetic group and dragons in hopes for the mystical forces to rule the world but where betrayed and raced for a cure. By the time the disease is eradicated, 140 million will be dead. Most of the deaths effected Purist forces and populations with Terrans following after. This disaster left the hidden kingdoms to ally with the Terrans as repentance for their acts. 2395 CE - Battle of London Counter * Underside attacks towards the Netherlands sends purist forces back reclaiming Eastern and Central Europe. The retreating troops where captured and taken to camps. This is a show that the Purists are beginning to lose ground leaving the Terrans to finally have the means to take them down once and for all. In a little forest outside of Prague. 2396 CE - Battle of Memorial Woods * This marks it as the final battle between the two powers and determine the future of the war. With Purists in dwindling numbers thanks to the plague and mounting internal problems. Drakas leads one more battle into the city where he started the war nearly a century ago. Thinking a victory was inevitable, that possibility was shattered and with his support fleeing, Drakas decides now was the time to unleash his doomsday dragon, but was killed before he had the chance. The death of Drakas and the crushing of the fleeing troops mark the beginning of the end of the Purist Union. The Terran Alliance soon began to push forward to regain territory. * While regaining those lost lands, the Terrans freed all enslaved peoples and began work in restoring governments. However it became a dark and shameful chapter in Terran history as they forced some of the enslaved to bury the dead and fellow mates as punishment for falling into the beliefs of the Union and its mad leader. All this under High General Mathias Kessler. When word went to the President, in a bold move, removes Kessler from command and dissolves the Terran military. * Events of the miniseries After Earth begin in the last days far from the battle. 2398-2399 CE - Lyon Accords, The Second Dragon War Ends * The leaders of the reclaimed lands and the facing of the seconds-in-command of the Purist Union came together to deal with their terms of surrender in Lyon, France effectively ending the Second Dragon War. 25th Century - Post-Second Dragon War After the devastation, destruction and tragedy this war has brought to the Earth and most of the Solar System, the generations that grew up now face a new world without the old ways and hatred that previous generations had decades ago. They don't know much of the history of the world before the firestorm are now in charge of building their future. 2400 CE - A Brave New World * Every resource on Earth and space is made available to begin reconstruction of the world's major cities that were deemed viable. Leaving a vast majority left to be abandoned. With a smaller population, it left them with more resources to work with and better machines to make the building process faster. But it will take decades more than it was during the Benelux years. * Humanity is no longer the dominant species of this world but has greatly adapted to co-existence with other species and the existence of Magic which by their four respective kingdoms are keeping a watchful eye of how the mortals can handle it now. 2406 CE - The Grandstand Accords and the London Trials * The last of the post-war treaties were set and new governments under the umbrella of the now global Terran Alliance. With the remaining rebelling elements of the fallen Union surrendering and lands given back. the United Nations, the only pre-war element to handle what would become the "London" Trials. a month-long series of court trials made to punish the main players in the war for their destructive crimes against the species. * Testimonies from rescued and enslaved lay in details what life was really like in the Union. Details too horrific for parties involved to bear listening any longer. * Sentences ranged from hard labor, life imprisonment and death. 2414 CE - The Neogenetic Revolution * Thanks to the lack of religious and political strangleholds and opinion of modern genetics wained in favor, a new generation of scientists have happed out genomes of species and have the power to manipulate them for use of the common good with improvements in farm yields to individuals to change their characteristics and eliminate predisposed disorders. * This wave also gave rise to new sub-races of humanity such as the cross-bred augments and from the Armistice years, the Goliathans, musclebound humans that stand more than 11 feet tall. 2420-2439 CE - The Global Reconstruction Movement and the Rise of the New Terran Alliance * Earth and most of the colonies across the system began a movement to rebuild at a level never before seen in history ever since. Great forests have been grown where scant populations now live including tribal therian groups. * The Old Terran Alliance needed to reorganize itself and writes a new constitution in what will unite all the nations of Earth into one global nation forming the New Terran Alliance. Nathan Ender becomes its first president for life. However, the government was hastily assembled and poorly designed leaving it open to corruption and an inability to handle the wave of problems coming from its citizens. Soon Venus, The Lunar and Belt Colonies joined in. 2439 CE - USM Declares Independence, New Drive Experiments Begin * The United States of Mars declares independence in a referendum from that or statehood, but as a consequence, they will not be recognized by the Terrans. * Developments in new Superluminal (faster-than-light) technology leaves to more efficient drives ultimately leading to a possible interstellar voyage in the future. 2441 CE - The Clash of Magic and Technology * Just like the days when humanity needs to adapt to dragons appearing into the world, Now every species feels like it's separated into two groups: The magically endowed and mortals. Sometimes it leaves the Terran government to institute new laws that thanks in part to its weakened clauses leaves to a series of violent protests and even attacks from the magic users. The United Nations tries to make referendums but they were ineffective against the mounting problems. 2442 CE - Project Leapfrog * Edward Vela and Dr. Hans Rontegen begins experiments on the first of what will become quantum tunneling technology. Skipping past interstellar travel and venture into parallel worlds. It became a platform-based teleportation device known as the "Leappad" part of Project Leapfrog. * The first successful interdimensional trip into another universe was a drone to a parallel earth where there is little development in civilization anywhere before turning back. * Dr. Rontegen soon became the first man to travel to a designated world but has never came back. However his partner Edward Vela continues his research into bettering the technology. 2443-2453 CE - The Fall of the United Nations, Terran Alliance and the Decade of Hell * In a series of disasters further showing the weakness of the two organizations the Great Pacific Earthquake occurred. A series of 9 to 10 scale earthquakes destroyed cities along the Pacific Rim and destroyed great landmasses most of them were in the middle of their reconstruction. The massive geological shift created new landmasses, and formed new regions such as the Calibaha Archipelago. * The overwhelming resources needed to take in this disaster coupled with the opportunistic rise of powerful syndicates and succession both planetside and the crises on other planets eventually led to the collapse of the United Nations and the New Terran Government. for the next ten years, Powerful tribes, magical clans and succeeded governments take in the void but they too cannot handle the mounting level of crime and despair reaching epidemic proportions. 2453 CE - The Starlight Ultimatum and the End of the Terran Alliance * For one year the Earth was held hostage by Starlight Industries CEO Teran Toranoshi as he seized control of the Crown of Thorns and turns its powerful energy cannons against the Earth and its major cities. His demands are that the leaders of the new nations stop the violence plaguing the planet or else he will destroy one city per hour. * Those governments that do not give into their demands attacked areas of the massive ring only to be destroyed and as a show of him being serious, fired his cannons at two cities in the eastern hemisphere, those where the crime in that are the highest and he deemed irredeemable. * After months of of planning to stop the crisis, the leaders give into Toranoshi's demands and convene. Finally ending the standoff on November 18. The governments worked hard and tough to bring back peace and stability to the world and the other planets and do everything in their power to recover the destruction of the two cities Toranoshi destroyed. * Control of the Crown of Thorns has been returned back to the Government and made brutal new reforms. But as a show of atonement, the January Conference is a mass referendum of the allied worlds to combine and form a new government that can finally deal once and for all of the issues that made life unstable. But it was also the days that Toranoshi would face punishment for his acts that made it happen. On September 14, 2456. The NTA is legally dissolved. 2457-2459 CE - The Great Conference * A three-year conference takes place on the new government's supreme law. Making sure that all native beings weather human, nonhuman, powered or mortal can work together in this new nation. With major factions, kingdoms and the slowly dissolving governments coming together to become the new central but interdependent government. On August 21, 2459 the Ancient Articles is ratified and the genesis of the Solterran Alliance will begin January 1st, 2460. 2460-Present - Solterran Alliance It was a quick formation of the new alliance of nationstates that form the supernation. Mars was the only and last planet to join after a civil war that nearly undo the centuries-long progress. New agencies have been formed, it began to embrace interdimensional technology and faces a whole new slew of challenges that would effect everyone involved. 2460 CE - First Year of the Alliance * On January 1st, 2460 The Republic of Solterran Nationstates is established and there are massive firework celebrations all around the world. This marks the first holiday as "Establishment Day". * New nationstates formed with their own respective celebrations. Earth becomes the United Continents of Earth, the moons of the Solar System are now the Luna Alliance, The former colonies of the asteroid belt are now the Belt Federation and so on. * Former Judge Advocate General Harold Gideon (1) is elected Solterra's first president under a new term rule: 2 5-year terms or 12 years maximum. With election day on the first day of March and inaugurations on the 10th of January. * Work begins on the Mount Weather Singularity Reactor in Maryland in the newly formed Union of American States in the process of generating power on a massive scale from controlled black holes. * In a career-ending move, Gideon pardons Taranoshi which costs him the re-election in 2464. 2462 CE - The Great Gemini Missions * The newly formed GSA (Global Space Administration) with work thanks to Edward Vela creates the first manned missions across the parallel worlds thanks in development of the Vela Superlens. The Great Gemini Missions began to explore the deepest reaches outside the Prime Observable Universe. 2464 CE - Arrival of the G'yptians and Atlantians * In a one-in-a-million visit, representatives from both extra-terrestrial empires arrive in the system in a make to re-establish connections with the humans and the world they left behind only to discover it radically changed. * Jackson Fordham (2) is elected as the 2nd President. 2467 CE - The Department of Mystic Affairs and Endeavors is Formed * Under a constitutional mandate, the Department of Mystic Affairs and Endeavors is formed to handle the everyday occurrences of magic-wielding users and artifacts among Solterran citizens. All with Marlynn Roundtree as its first secretary. 2469-2480 CE - The Great Proliferation and Colonization of Perciai * Interdimensional technology and magics has reached a point where everyone has access to it. Leaving them to travel to parallel earths. This created a new age of exploration into other worlds with many possibilities and outcomes. Some companies and research groups see this as a opportunity to explore new disciplines of physics and new resources not native But with that comes with many fears and dangers of the technology if it falls into the wrong hands. Or leave our universe open to attack from unknown entities. * In 2469, Marita Ito (3) is elected as the first female president of the Alliance and in her means to establish better ties with the G'yptian and Atlantian empires, she makes her first diplomatic visit to the two new worlds. * 2471, Under congressional approval and with data collected from GSA Great Gemini. plans for the colonization of the world known as Perciai have been set making it possibly the first extra-dimensional colony and possibly nationstate. One year later the discovery of solely colonizing the planet was hampered with their first contact of another race aiming to colonize: The Aphkians. * 2473, Wayne Bueller (4) is favored among the mystic and mythical voters and sets massive reforms for the environment and the great abandoned cities to become part of the new interplanetary parks & wildlife system. Sets new economic rules and sets for a universal credit/bond system to replace the multi-currency system. * 2478, Former governor-president from the Belt Federation and only served in one term, Jennifer Edmonton (5) sets the standard of ethics to curb or slow down the growing power of the mega-corporations to prevent another incident such as the Starlight Ultimatum. Started reforms on the briefly introduced "barabond" system due to short-term failures and risk of market crashes. Under her current administration, the GSA made first contact with the a lost element the Atlantians long knew but did not disclose to Earth: the Direans. Now formed as a new planetary nation with capable inter-system travel. Making history with a lost piece of Earth's own history. But it will be many years more before before the Solterra will see them again. 2483 CE * Abel Demas (6) becomes the first elected dragon president with his first acts being the magical standards among citizens and the oversight for extra-dimensional feasibility studies on Perciai. 2488 CE * Devlin Mediev (7) is elected president and becomes the first to challenge the growing power of the mega corporations that soon felt that they can do better than government can even as so far as to institute laws that override the establishment. He was assassinated within a year of office. * In his place Angel Talon (8), the first elven female to take place as vice-president succeeds Mediev and challenges the mega-corporations and succeeds by putting in place the "House Rules Act" forcing the corporations to "keep their place" out of government affairs. 2492 CE *On August 10th, The Mount Weather Singularity Reactor is complete and activated. Produces first yottajoule of energy in four minutes after activation. MWSR becomes the first planet-bound facility to create, contain and control a miniature black hole and the first to produce so much energy in a short amount of time. 2494-2518 CE - The Perciai Cold War *While the Solterrans are establishing the first colonies which will become cities, the growing tensions with the Aphkians made things uneasy to progress and soon small defenses and mini-wars sprang across the planet but not to the level that would cause the first interdimensional war with the imperium. 2495 CE - Disaster at Chicago *The greatest fear of what the interdimensional technology came true over the city of Chicago. When a sudden portal opened up and two unknown beings fight over each other for supremacy while causing major carnage across the mega-city. Many do evacuate and the most powerful armed forces were powerless against the two beings who turned their powers against them for interfering. The fight the end and one of the beings left without regard to the damage to the city and its people. 2497 CE - Partigan D. Zahn and the Therian Crisis *Elected as the second dragon president after Talon, Partigan D. Zahn (9) already has a crisis on his hands with the North American therian packs and tribes clashing over power. But on March 29, the tensions rise to a head when massive tribal groups of therians formed factions that concentrate on the small, unarmed town of Borden, Colorado. This was the result of a broken centuries-long treaty among the tribes after the assassination of one of their chiefs. The U.A.S. Army had to come in and stop the tribal war. 2499 CE - World Congress Calls for Interdimensional Enforcement *Years after the the Chicago tragedy, the world congress security council held special meetings for the growing problems the "Great Proliferation" has brought them. Many cases of criminals evading and killing their alternates to take their place, doomsday cultists bringing deadlier diseases and chemicals to Solterra and even fearing the advent of magical beings and powerful elements bringing destruction. *One proposal was for the outright ban of developing interdimensional technology and magic despite being well established than the technology. But dragon senator Marius Mari proposed that since the level of incidents involved were small and the benefits are too great to lose, proposes the development of a new agency to protect and police the technology and would run a "Feasibility Run" before becoming a full agency. This proposal passed since it was the less resource and enforceable option. The ten-year experiment would begin three years later in DMAE headquarters as the "Realms and Planes" Division. 26th Century 2501 CE - The Ten Year Experiment Begins and the Solterran Guardian Weres *President Simon Kissenger (10) initiates the inter-quantum division of the GSA for the exploration and study of new worlds and develops a "Habitable World Catalog" for worlds set for life in case of resource and habitability management. *Establishes new protection force for Therians in the wake of the Borden War to protect tribal were-creatures from attacking each other and the modern populace. The Solterran Guardian Weres are formed to deal with internal affairs and inter-tribal relations years prior. *The first year of the Ten-Year experiment begins with recruits and specialized personnel forming the DMAE Realms and Planes division. A special sector of the department that deals with trans-dimensional criminal activity. They can use their resources to better handle the dangers of fighting interdimensional crime. It wasn't without its challenges from the other divisions that see it as a waste of resources despite not seeing the larger purpose. 2510 CE - Henry Oban and the Return of Earth's Second Moon *In a move that no one in the Solar System has seen, the lost kingdom of Avalon has opened up to the world. In its wake President Henry Oban (11), through a series of meetings and much deliberation welcomed the lost kingdom's head of state, King Oberon III. Reasons for their reemergence is that the world they knew has changed to the point where he can declare safe and worthy to come back from hiding. *As a show of their power, King Oberon unconcealed earth's long-fabled second moon, now deemed Luna Minor. *Soon after the exposure of Avalon, the Kings of Shangri-La, Pacifica, The Great Rift Kingdoms of Africa and Old Atlantis soon opened their borders. This alliance of kingdoms became known as the Five Great Kingdoms: Entities still independent from the alliance but will keep ties. 2511 CE *The Ten-Year Experiment ends and the DMAE Realms and Planes Division is closed even after their successful stopping of a multi-universal plot. A legendary operative known only as "St. George" would move on into a new agency. *Issues with maintaining peace and stability between nationstates became a concern. In response, the Solar Security Agency (SSA) is formed. 2514 CE - The Creation of Interrealm *November 18 - The feasibility study into the making of this agency went through and the security council voted 5-4 in the creation of a new special agency that deals, studies and protects Solterran interests with the mutliverse. The Interdimensional Defense Intelligence Agency aka [[Interrealm|'Interrealm']] is formed but kept secret. 2518-2568 CE - Race for Statehood *Even during cold war with the Aphkians, the colonies of the western hemisphere of Perciai wanted recognition from the central government and other provisions that would in the future become a call for a referendum that would decide if they should remain a colonial territory, an independent nation or a nationstate to Solterra. *The colony of Cheyenne became the first to become a major city and expanded outside its set borders. Under a five-four decision by the local governments, they declare it as the main government to all other colonies. *A massive scientific campaign went into the environmental and natural state of the planet discovering such wonders as the Floating Rocks and the Aural Crystal Lake 2516 CE *Interdimensional restrictions are in place for travel between the Prime Observable and Great Wide Universes. It was met with protest from several companies that do business from both sides. But President Karai Motoki (12) '''stood firm and destroyed any opposition that challenged her. '''2521 CE - The Casid Explorations * One of Interrealm's first exploratory missions was in the Great Wide Universe was to a world that was inhabited by feline-like beings that are identified as the Casid. The long mission was headed by Major Emily Mayer, Private Markus Talmridge and Captain Dumar. However being too immersed in the mission and into their culture, they soon learn about the need to leave their world and willfully told their tribal leaders of who they really are. * Correspondence did reached Washington about the situation creating a exodus plan President Evan MacIntosh (13) is faced with a dilemma of going forward with this plan considering that the higher priority is dealing with the Martians in the Statehood Crisis of 2520. For that reason, the plan fell out. 2526 CE - The First Talks * President Timothy Oban (14), brother of Henry Oban became the first president to establish talks between him and current emperor of the Aphkian Imperium Sarvic via "transdim" communications link to discuss the matters over the current situation with Perciai. 2531 CE - Tolvoe Benski * President Tolvoe Benski (15) became the first and only president to reach the maximum of his term limits due to an internal crisis in the voting process. During his time he became successful in the slowdown of tensions on Perciai and is a strong endorser of the "yes" side of the referendum. Establishes the "Black Fleet" of powerful starships S.S.S. Goliath and S.S.S. Leviathan for the Solterran Navy and uses those two extra years to put the first step in put-down of the mega-corporation problem. His term ended in 2543. 2544 CE - President Tennant and the Mega-Corporations * Though his predecessors have weakened heavy influence, President Robert "Bobby" Tennant (16) revitalized the house rules act with more stronger provisions that ensure the prevention of corporate over-domination. Effectively becoming the first president since Mediev to defeat the mega-corps. 2549 CE - Interrealm Restructuring & The Second Exodus Attempt * South American born former provincial governor of the U.A.S. Devon Olmec (17) talks with the security council on the matter of restructuring Interrealm in dealing with more than just protecting internal interest while dealing with the second attempt to plan a mass exodus from the Casid Dominion, on a scale never before tried but his term ended before anything can be tried and was later denied by the world congress due to the logistics and ethical implications of taking a native species to another universe and compromise the secrecy of the agency. 2554 CE - Martian Statehood * Terrance Seeg (18) on April 10, with the efforts of both the help of military support and stamping out the violent opposition. The Martian Statehood Act has passed unanimously ending the statehood crisis and ending the U.S.M. now the Martian Union. 2557 CE - First Arrival * A spaceship appears over the U.C.E. airspace and has been identified as a Vessel from the Direans and they are here to explore earth. With the same signals they received during their first contact 79 years ago. Story-wise this was the setting for the chapter "Exploring Gaia" in the story Song of a Soldier. 2559 CE - The Rise and Fall of Byron Avenson * Bryron Avenson (19) had the shortest run and is the cause of the world congress initiating the overview statutes, a set of rules preventing the president from overstepping his power. Into his second year of office, he was implicated in the Morosi horde scandal in which his former campaign officers were trading in weapons for money into his earlier election of provincial governor. * To protect the reputation of the office, he became the first president to resign and with the vice president in a hovercraft accident renders him unable to succeed, President of the World Congress Evan Deeks Pennakeye takes office. 2560 CE - Pennakeye and the Exodus Act * Evan Deeks Pennakeye (20) takes the office of president and having learned much about the matters of the Casid exodus plan, gets in line with the defense department and learns that they and Interrealm are capable of doing the job but can only take 14 million on a planet listed in GSA's Habitable World's index but the risk of exposing Interrealm would be certain. * After two years of planning the Casid Exodus begins the operation took over seventeen days and on the last day the last carriers were under heavy attack from native warriors catching wind of the operation. The three original explorers defended the last carrier leaving. * All carriers land on the Prime Universe planet of Alpha Denuri in the Centuri Prime system and distributed them across the planet in designated areas. Under executive orders, Pennakeye gives each Casid impromptu citizenship status. 2565 CE - Solterran-Casid Relations and Interrealm vs. The World * President Robert Hayden (21) now has to deal with the now migrated population of "liberated" Casids on a new planet and the public knowledge of Interrealm. The formation of the transitional government of the world the populace now calls Neocasiidia is installed. * The Aphkians and the planes of the Co-Allied Worlds and Galaxies learned about this and met with protest over the matter. The Solterran government fearing that it would hurt relations and plans for the coming Sexton Talks. 2568 CE - The Percial Referendum * After many years of struggle and campaigns, an official referendum is underway while at the same time the Imperium and Alliance no longer see any hostilities and plan one year from the referendum the first talks to take place in the colony city of New Sexton and the space colony of Ellace. * The conference took over 148 days to layout the groundwork for the new government and it came down to a vote. June 18 at midnight, the referendum passed with 58% "yes" for statehood. The government of Perciai-Arcirurusia Aotearoa (aka [[Western Perciai|'Western Perciai']]) is formed as Solterra's first extra-dimensional nationstate. Ki-Seung Moon (P-1) became its first Governor-President. 2569 CE - The Sexton Talks * February 5, The first days of the Sexton Talks begin as delegates between Solterra and the Imperium meet at the New Sexton Convention Hall and discuss matters of possibly ending the cold war between the two nations on this planet. The talks went on for forty-six days before moving on to the second half on the orbiting city colony of Ellace. * The stalemate came when Aphkian delegates brought up Interrealm and deemed its problems including the Casid exodus in which they have seen as a kidnapping by the government rather than a rescue out from a dangerous government and a act of good will at the time. Knowing that a super-agency controlled by one government would harm the talks. * The Solterran delegates are left with two options, disband Interrealm which would leave the nation defenseless against external threats or surrender control and leave it to become an agency with multi-member oversight and leave its creator role and become a member. * November 23, On the central pillar station of the Federation-Zeckendorf Bridge, the leaders of Perciai signed the Sexton-Ellace Constitution a set of rights and laws the exclusively guide the governments of the planets and President and Emperor to sign the Sexton Treaty with one of the provisions is of the breakaway of Interrealm from Solterran control. A decision president Hayden is met with staunch anger and resentment from the World Congress and Security council. * December 2, days after the signing there were reports from the agency that two Aphkian agents infiltrated the organization. What they were looking for was still unknown and a matter the Imperium steadfastly denies. 2570 CE - The End of Nuclear and Interrealm Leaves Washington * Thanks in advances in fusion and singularity technology being more efficient than before president Steranko Tolsernova (22) declares all nuclear technology obsolete and illegal from reactors to weapons and focuses more on alternative energy systems. * As part of meeting the conditions of the Sexton Treaty, the agency will still remain on Earth but will leave its former headquarters in Washington D.C.A. to a new location, they chose a piece of land in Brookmont, Maryland still within reach of the capitol and render it a true "international" zone for beings from soon joining nations to participate without the influence of it's home nation. * 2573, Construction begins on Brookmont for its new headquarters. 2574 CE - Casid Culture Clashes * With rules in place to end honored traditions such polygamy along with the banning of certain articles of clothing and disagreeable practices. Some Casid clashed with Solterran authority. Governor-President Cohaagen Markus issued a harsh crackdown against these rebel groups often with with punishments ranging from life imprisonment to death which president Tolsernova effectively relieved him of his power based on the fact that the death penalty has been abolished. * A mass movement over the death of three Casid males and two females calls for the end of Solterran control and for them to run their own affairs. Other leaders among their people call for calm while others call for the violent overthrow of their government which would consequently lead to anarchy and the devolution into becoming the reason why they left the Great Wide Universe in the first place. 2580 CE - The Mass Referendum and the Confidence Crisis * After the loss of Interrealm to free control, the people of Solterra begin to lose confidence in their government in the wake of the next move to lose something they control in the growing mutliversal society. A move they see as the weakness of maintaining a expansive nation. Samantha Billings (23) gets elected to deal with the ramifications of maintaining Neocasiidia. She knew that holding the planet and imposing the nation's laws on them would provide nothing for them but more clashes and even war. She arrives on Neocassiidia with a speech about their struggles and a call for their independence. * The World Congress does not see this at first but Billings knows that the Casids now knowing much of their culture, growing defenses and adaptation to make current technology better would make them better as allies than citizens. At the City of Mass, the people voted for Independence. 2581 CE - The Neocasidian Dominion is Founded and Brookmont * With a changing guard ceremony in place, the Casids gained their independence from Solterra. Governor-President Jonathan Harper met with new Queen Regent C'hakara to sign off, changing power over to her and closing the nationstate of Neocasiidia. Soon the Neocasidian Dominion is born. * The Bethesda-Brookmont International Area is formed after the completion of the Brookmont Central Intelligence Campus. Interrealm moved into its new headquarters and formed itself into an international defense, intelligence, research and exploration organization. Powered by three tiers, each with their own responsibilities and headed by a rotating staff of five joint chiefs. 2587 CE - The Royal Nationstate and the opening of the Kingdoms * Internal conflicts between the son and the current king of Avalon caused a rift in the sharing of power and prestige within the kingdom. Eventually King Oberon IV overcame his father and as an offer and compromise, decided the kingdom into two sections: Kingdom of Avalon and South Avalon which will be controlled by a representative, a Governor-General to the crown but must upheld the duties and laws of the Soterran Constitution and the rights of its new integrated species. Cotol Bolinsky (24) was there at the ceremony to form the Royal Nationstate of South Avalon. * In the years that follow, the development of both realms are sharp with South Avalon becoming a technological and cultural center on Earth while the Kingdom maintains its archaic, medieval lifestyle with more adaptive conveniences. * Opens strategic military base only for conducting exercises and training new troops: MacMillian SAFB 2597 CE - Direan Grievances * Thomas Dilion North (25) gets into talks with the Direan Government and acts as mediator with their allies the Atlantians to address their grievances over the matter of their acts from their king centuries ago during the First Dragon War. * The Alliance government makes these talks forty years after the arrival of Four Direans arrived on earth since their first contact. 27th Century 2613 CE * Evelynn Runeflame was born in Oxfordshire, Europa, February 14th 2614 CE * Xendrian Maranmore was born in Augusta, Maine U.A.S. November 30th 2647 CE - Present Day * Present Day, Events of Multiverse Unlimited. References Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Historical Events Category:Timelines